ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Veridical Conflux
Category:Transportation Walk of Echoes Used to gain access to Walk of Echoes. Located at (H-9) in Xarcabard (S). *Verdical Conflux #1 **Crab Mobs **Damask Crab & Cyanic Crab *Verdical Conflux #2 *Verdical Conflux #3 **Antlion Mobs **Albino Antlion & Anthracite Antlion **BOSS MOBS are Myrmeleontide Abyssea Used to warp to Veridical Conflux in Category:Abyssea by clicking on any Veridical Conflux. In order to use them they must first be activated, which costs variable amounts of Cruor. To warp to the first one costs zero cruor. Once you activate a Conflux, it is permanently activated and you will only need to cruor required to be sent to that specific Conflux. The activation of Veridical Confluxes within Abyssean areas should be a particularly high priority for adventurers. Due to Abyssea's vast expanses of land, and the ever-present time restriction of visitant status, high speed transportation will be of paramount importance to skilled parties seeking particular goals during their stay in Abyssea. It is recommended to activate as many confluxes as possible within each area, so further excursions to Abyssea will not be hindered by unnecessary traveling time. *Abyssea - Tahrongi ** No. 1 H-12 (Cost 50 cruor to activate / 0 to return to) ** No. 2 H-9 (Cost 100 cruor to activate / 50 to return to) ** No. 3 F-9 (Cost 150 cruor to activate / 75 to return to) ** No. 4 G-7 (Cost 200 cruor to activate / 100 to return to) ** No. 5 H-4 (Cost 250 cruor to activate / 125 to return to) ** No. 6 H-6 (Cost 300 cruor to activate / 150 to return to) ** No. 7 I-7 (Cost 350 cruor to activate / 175 to return to) ** No. 8 J-5 (Cost 400 cruor to activate / 200 to return to) *Abyssea - La Theine ** No. 1 E-3 (cost 50 cruor to activate / 0 to return to) ** No. 2 D-8 (Cost 100 cruor to activate / 50 to return to) ** No. 3 G-8 (Cost 150 cruor to activate / 75 to return to) ** No. 4 H-7 (Cost 200 cruor to activate / 100 to return to) ** No. 5 I-10 (Cost 250 cruor to activate / 125 to return to) ** No. 6 L-11 (Cost 300 cruor to activate / 150 to return to) ** No. 7 K-6 (Cost 350 cruor to activate / 175 to return to) ** No. 8 I-9 (Cost 400 cruor to activate / 200 to return to) *Abyssea - Konschtat ** No. 1 J-13 (Cost 50 cruor to activate / 0 to return to) ** No. 2 G-10 (Cost 100 cruor to activate / 50 to return to) ** No. 3 D-7 (Cost 150 cruor to activate / 75 to return to) ** No. 4 H-8 (Cost 200 cruor to activate / 100 to return to) ** No. 5 G-6 (Cost 250 cruor to activate / 125 to return to) ** No. 6 F-5 (Cost 300 cruor to activate / 150 to return to) ** No. 7 K-8 (Cost 350 cruor to activate / 175 to return to) ** No. 8 J-4 (Cost 400 cruor to activate / 200 to return to)